The present invention relates generally to radiolucent medical implants, and more specifically to radiolucent spinal implants having systems and methods for improved visualization of select components.
Spinal implants are often used in the surgical treatment of spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniations, scoliosis or other curvature abnormalities, and fractures. Many different types of treatments are available. In some cases, dynamic implants are used to preserve motion between vertebral bodies. In other cases, spinal fusion is encouraged to inhibit relative motion between vertebral bodies. Various types of implants may be used, including intervertebral and interspinous implants. Other implants are attached to the exterior of vertebrae, including at a posterior, anterior, or lateral surface of the vertebrae.
Some spinal implants use metal alloys including titanium, and stainless steel. Metals such as these are visible on and/or interfere with or obscure MRI and X-ray images. Non-metallic implant designs may be generally radiolucent and not visible in X-ray imaging. However, X-ray imaging may be desirable during installation of the device and post-operation to check the location and mechanical condition of the implant. It also may be necessary to verify the physical relationship between implant components post operatively, which can be difficult or impossible with radiolucent implants. Improvements are desired.